


Lab Partners

by nightfallgoddess



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Angst, Confession, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain, Physical Abuse, Post-breakup, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfallgoddess/pseuds/nightfallgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't avoid him forever, they were fucking lab partners</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Songs for this Chapter  
> Bloodflows-SOHN  
> Shiver-Lucy Rose  
> Even If-Lewis Watson

 

 

Miles sat in his car, hands still on the steering wheel, shoulders tense. He couldn't get himself to leave his car and walk into that building, into those hallways. He would see him. He would see...Tristan. He couldn't avoid him forever, they were fucking lab partners.

After 10 minutes of contemplating starting the convertible back up and going home, Miles took a deep breath and removed the key from the engine and got of the convertible. Another day of hell.

Miles entered Degrassi with his head held high and his shoulders squared, he needed to put up a mask. He didn't want anyone to see that he was breaking inside and he definitely didn't want Tristan to know that he was absolutely falling apart without him.

He made his way to his chemistry class and he felt his exterior slowly beginning to dissolve.  He rounded the corner and looked up to see Tristan coming from the opposite way, coffee in hand. His heart ached at the sight of the coffee cup. Tristan had bought coffee for him in his attempt to make up with Miles and he had turned it down. Miles could still see the way that Tristan had looked dejected. 

His steps slowed as he and Tristan came closer to meet in front of their classroom. They did the awkward " who goes first " in front of the door, both tall and wide shouldered. One of them had to go in first, they both couldn't at the same time. Miles moved aside and allowed Tristan to walk in. He could do something at least decent, after being such a jerk to him.

Tristan avoided eye contact with him and mumbled a quick "thanks" as he walked into the classroom. He paused in front of the door for a moment, a small lapse in his emotions before gathering himself and entering the classroom.

His classmates avoided his eyes and he could hear snickering in the back. The whole school knew that he and Tristan had broken up and someone had started a rumor that it was because of Maya, which wasn't completely not true.

His face veiled a blank expression and he sat at the only open seat, the seat next to Tristan. He took his bag from over his head and placed it on the lab table, accidentally brushing against Tristan's hand, which was fiercely gripping the coffee cup.

Tristan moved his hand away slightly, Miles noticed. Clenching his jaw, Miles turned his head to the side to collect himself.

Their chem teacher Mrs. Delgado entered the classroom carrying a bin of equipment. She placed them on her desk.

"Good morning young chemists. We'll be doing a very fun interactive experiment today. Can anyone tell me what the properties of sodium polyacrylate are?"

Miles lost focus on the class discussion about a compound he could care less about. He could feel Tristan's eyes on him. So he turned his body towards the now black haired boy, but he tensed and faced the front, staring intently at Mrs. Delgado's demonstration.

Miles began to speak " Tri-"

"Okay class! I want one of you at each table to come and pick the materials needed in this experiment. You'll need goggles and gloves, so be sure to pick those for both you and your partner"

Before Miles could offer, Tristan had already slid out of his lab seat and walked up to the front of the room and grabbed their materials. He walked back to their lab table without a word and placed the objects in between them.

Miles didn't know what to say or how to say it. He thought pushing Tristan away was for his own good, a selfless act on Miles's part, but he was beginning to realize that he was better off being selfish, if that would bring Tristan back to him. 

"Take your beaker and and scoop in 100mL of the sodium polyacrylate into it."

They both reached for the scooper at the same time, this time both conscious of the touch. Miles bit his lip and pulled his hand away slowly and placed it under the table.

"Go ahead. You're better at chemistry than I am," Miles said with a small pressed smile.

His smile slowly dropped when Tristan refused to look at him and continued the task given by their teacher.

"Now, pour 10mL of water into the beaker filled sodium polyacrylate and back up," their chemistry teacher said excitedly.

Miles went ahead and did that part, he grabbed the water beaker and lifted it to pour into the sodium polyacrylate. He glanced over, he found Tristan watching him with a look on his face, something in his eyes, something Miles couldn't look away from. He was so distracted by Tristan's gaze, that he missed the beaker, and poured the water onto Tristan's jean clothed thigh.

"What the he-" Tristan rose suddenly from his seat. It took a few seconds for Miles to realize what had just happened and now everyone in the class was staring at them.

"Boys, what seems to be the problem?"

"I..I—'' Miles couldn't seem to find the words. His cheeks were warm from the embarrassment.

" _Miles_ , accidentally spilled water on me" Tristan said, his gaze on him."May I go to the bathroom, please?"

"Yes, but please do not spend more time than necessary"

Tristan quickly gathered his bag and walked out of the classroom. On impulse, Miles picked his own bag and ran out after him, ignoring Mrs.Delgado's protests in the background. 

* * *

 

He found Tristan in the boys locker room, in front of the sink, his back towards him and washing his hands. Miles dropped his bag on a nearby bench.Tristan looked up at the sound of the bag hitting the bench and saw Miles in the reflection of the mirror, a glimpse of surprise shown on his face, but then it was gone in an instant.

"Tristan, I'm so sorry," Miles began. Tristan was silent as he turned the faucet off and reached for paper towels to dry his hands. 

"I—" he continued.

"What do you want, Miles?" Tristan cut in. His voice was sharp and precise, and Miles's body felt just a little heavier.

"What?"

"Why did you follow me?"

Tristan turned around to face him, his back leaning on the sink, his arms folded. 

"We broke up remember? You pushed me away? You went back to Maya," Tristan listed, his voice losing its hard edge as he continued.

"I know." It was barely above a whisper. Miles knew it was all true, that he had his chance. He continued after a beat."And I never said I had feelings for Maya."

"It was just what you heard," he said, his heart pounding in his chest. "I just didn't correct you, I guess. I let you think that I was interested in Maya again because I wanted to push you away, and I was afr-afraid."

The silence that settled around them stretched, it felt like a hundred miles. Tristan was now standing up straight and his crossed arms were loose, less menacing. His posture betrayed his uncertainty for the first time since Miles walked into the locker room.

Miles took a couple daring steps towards Tristan, instinctively reaching out to touch Tristan's face- but then, froze, his hand left suspended in the space between them. 

What was he _thinking_ _?_

"So you do like me," Tristan said cautiously, so quiet that Miles had to lean in a little to hear him, causing Tristan to pull back slightly, fear in his eyes. Miles worried his lip.

Miles inhaled and dropped his hand to his side.''How could I not?"

"Then why? Why did you push me away? Why did you brea-break my heart?" Tristan asked, his voice echoed in the empty locker room.

"A guy like me doesn't get to be with a guy like you, Tris." The words were out of his mouth so fast that he couldn't stop them or try to cover them up.

Tristan shook his head in defiance and for the first time he was the one to take a step towards Miles, close enough that if Miles wanted, he could lean in and kiss those perfect lips.

"You're not making any sense. A guy like me? What does that even mean?" Tristan asked. Miles couldn't look at those eyes staring into his, yet it was so hard for him to look away.

"Is this about the weed? or maybe Maya? Because,like, we can work things out, we can do this together, just you and me—"

"This is just how it's supposed to be," Miles told him.

"Why? Tell me why"

"I can't"

"No". Tristan took a couple steps back, until his back hit the edge of the sink,  back to where he had started. His voice regained it's coolness, as if Miles was nothing but a stranger he would meet in town."No," he said again." It's not that you can't tell me, No. It's that you won't."

There was nothing Miles could say in reply. He was like thief caught stealing on camera trying to declare " not innocent" in court. He shivered. He had no way out. He needed a smoke, something to calm him down. His hands began to shake, they seemed to do that quite often, but Tristan had already turned around.

Miles found himself walking towards Tristan, his feet moving on their own accord. He reached his hand out to touch Tristan's shoulder. 

"Do-don't touch me. Pl-please don't touch me." Tristan's shoulders tensed and he was now looking at Miles through the mirror. They stayed like this it seemed for hours, their eyes locked and Miles's arms reached out.

Miles lowered his arm to his side. He clenched his hands into fists then released them. 

"I have to go," Tristan said quietly as he walked towards his stuff and he quickly left the locker room.

Miles didn't run after him this time. He turned around and slammed his fist into the nearest locker. Pain shot through his hand, but he kept punching. He needed to feel something...anything, to mask the emotional turmoil he was going through. He rested his forehead on the now dented locker. 

He needed Tristan in his life, he couldn't go through the school year, not being able to talk to his best friend, the one person who has been there for him through everything. Miles knew that he was hiding something very big from Tristan, but he just wasn't ready to tell him yet. 

He needed to do something to get Tristan back. Even if not as a boyfriend, but as a friend. He needed a grand gesture.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles runs into Tristan at The Dot

A broken heart is much more difficult to reach.

 

But somehow you reached mine

***

 

 

The sound of the bell on the door filled the quiet shop as Miles entered The Dot. He walked straight to the front  and ordered his usual caramel late with a fuck load of whip cream. As he stood waiting for his drink he looked around to survey the shop.

There were about five people sitting in scattered locations around The Dot, no wonder the bell sounded so damn loud when he entered. His eyes landed on the back of one particular black haired boy in the back corner. Tristan.

"Here you go. A tall, caramel late, with a _fuck load_ of whip cream" Eli slid the cup towards Miles. Miles grabbed it from the counter and thanked him before he took a sip from his cup. His gaze returned to Tristan. "You should go over there and talk to him," said Eli.

"What?"

"Do you know how many Degrassi students come in here? I hear everything from who lost their virginity and to whom, who's pregnant,flunking, and lastly, about the most talked about same sex couple breaking up." Eli lifted one eyebrow, a smirk on his face.

"It's not what you think,'' Miles replied shaking his head.

"Hey, it's none of my business. But, I still do think you should go talk to him. He's been sitting there since I came back from my lunch break, just staring out the window." Eli's smirk transformed into a small worried smile as they both turned to look at Tristan.

"I'm not sure he'd want to talk to me. I-I messed up...bad," his voice tense and full of regret. 

"I've had experience with that, actually. However, one thing I learned from it, was that, when you're in a relationship with someone, you'll have your ups and downs. But, talking things over is a better solution that throwing it all away.''

Miles knew that Eli was referring to his own relationship with Claire. They were once the it couple at Degrassi. The shy quiet girl turned bombshell dating the bipolar emo film director, turned prom king. It was a perfect, opposites attract scenario.

He took a large breath and exhaled it slowly as he made his way to Tristan's table in the corner. He stopped three feet behind the other boy, unsure of what to say to him. He closed his eyes and took the plunge.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked.

The moment Tristan turned around, was the moment his heart stopped and he died. Tristan looked beautiful, more than he ever did before. His eyes captivated Miles,sucking him into a deep glittering ocean, filled with sapphires and aquamarines. Miles couldn't look away, but Tristan had.

After a long pause, Tristan replied "No, it's not. You can sit down if you'd like," he said quietly, as he peered into his coffee cup.

Miles walked gingerly to the opposite chair and sat down across from Tristan. Tristan still had not looked up and Miles was finding it hard to say anything. After a couple minutes of silence, Miles decided he had to say something at that moment or he'd regret it.

"I love you," he blurted, wincing at how rushed it came out.

Tristan lifted his head at the acclamation. His bright blue eyes wide, as he stared at Miles in shock. The silence between them was pliable, the sound of uneven breaths filled their small corner space.

"I love you, Tris" Miles repeated, even though more confidently, his palms were a little sweaty as he rubbed them against his knees.

Tristan bit his lip and lowered his eyes again, gripping his coffee mug tightly, and then lifted his gaze back to Miles.

"I-don't know what you want me to say, Miles"

Miles's heart stopped at those words. That was not the reply he was expecting after what he had just said. He wanted to know that Tristan loved him, that he never stopped. That he couldn't live without Miles, just like Miles couldn't live without him.

"Tristan-"

"No. No. You don't get to do this. You don't get to leave me and then come back saying that you love me. You broke me, Miles. You took every insecurity I had and hurdled it at my face. So again, I don't know what you want me to say," Tristan said evenly.

The inside of Miles's heart caved in, breaking into pieces he knew only Tristan could piece together. He knew it. He was too late, he had truly ruined everything they had together. The laughs, kisses, teasing conversations, and blissful longing looks of happiness, would never be his again, he thought.

But then, he remembered what Eli had told him. A relationship needed to be built on trust and conversations. For all Tristan knew, the reason Miles pushed him away was because of Maya, and not the real reason that Miles was drowning in self hate and pain. He didn't know why he hadn't told Tristan before.

Tristan had told him about Grant...Mr.Yates, and how he had used Tristan. Why couldn't Miles, just tell Tristan that his father was physically abusing him?

Miles closed his eyes momentarily and took a small breathe. Opening his eyes, he realized that Tristan had not gotten up and left. He was still there, waiting, watching. That had to mean something, right?

Everything felt hazy, and the only thing he could focus on were the small freckles on Tristan's collar bones, how much he wanted to kiss the exposed skin above the collar of his black shirt, and the way that the sunlight from the window radiated a heavenly glow, making Tristan look like a forbidden angel.

“I thought you’d be better off without me,” he began. “I wanted you to, I don’t know…move on. Find someone worthy of you, someone who wouldn't cause you more pain like I had. So I let you leave. That’s why I made sure you saw me looking at Maya in the hallway.”

“Miles—”

"Wait. Just let me finish, okay? Please...I need to get this out now, before I lose my mind" Miles pleaded with him.

"Okay"

"Scared. I was scared. I'm still scared," he confirmed, his voice wavering slightly. "Because I thought you wouldn't want me anymore when you knew the real me. But I also believed... I told myself I was protecting you. It took our break up to make me realize that maybe you wouldn't leave me.That I had no right to take that decision from you." Miles words came out fast and jumbled. His nerves getting the best of him. He dared a small look at Tristan.

"So you're ready to tell me now?" Tristan asked quietly, his eyes boring into Miles's.

"I-I'm...Yes." Miles drew in a breath. "I'm ready to tell you everything. If you'll listen?", he asked him in question.

''Miles, of course I'll listen to you"

He didn't deserve him. After everything, Tristan was still willing to hear him out. How could he have ever pushed him away?

"When we started seeing each other, it was during the crucial part of my dad's campaign for mayor" 

Tristan nodded his head in understanding. Miles continued, the nod giving him the strength to continue as he was about to tell Tristan the one thing that he has tried so hard to hide.

"My dad wasn't happy. Actually, nobody was happy. But especially my dad. It wasn't because, I had a boyfriend. No, that wasn't it at all. He was mad because he believed and insisted that I was doing it just to jeopardize his campaign." He paused slightly, his emotions getting the best of him.

"I-" Miles faltered.

"I'm not going anywhere, Miles." Tristan released one of his hands gripping his coffee, and slid it to cover Miles's shaking one.

The familiar hand, gentle yet reassuring, brought warmth and comfort to Miles's inner turmoil, like a lion to a lamb, a wolf to the moon. 

"Well, when the news reporter released the statement of me bashing my dad for his reaction of us dating, saying that it was ridiculous, I thought he would have been furious. But, he wasn't. He bought me new golf clubs and we went golfing."

For the first time in a long time, Miles had felt good. He felt like his dad had actually wanted to spend time with him, was proud of him. The didn't argue not once, while golfing. It was all going great, until the reporters and press showed up.

"Then the reporters showed up with cameras and statements.. My dad had used used me, manipulated me, made me believe that he wanted to spend time with me. No, he just wanted to to be seen with his "gay son", in public so that he could get more votes for his campaign, showing that he was in support of the Lgbtq community"

"That's wh-" Tristan began, quietly.

"Yeah. That's why I was so upset that you thought that I had manipulated you to make my dad angry," he confirmed tersely.

"I left the country club and went home. I was so angry. I wanted to go back to school...I wanted to go back to _you_. He g-got so angry, Tris. A-and he slammed me against the wall, hard. I didn't know what to do. I-th-the house was empty, and I couldn't call for help. He finally let go of me and I got away as fast as I could."

"I had to get away" Miles voice trailed to quiet mutter.

“Jesus.” Tristan turned his head to face the window and leaned against it, his head bent as he exhaled. “I’m so sorry.”

Faraway amusement tugged at Miles’ mouth, making the corners curve up. “Did you really just apologize for my dad abusing me? That’s ridiculous.”

"No, I just...remembered...what I said to you before? About, how you use and abuse people? Not knowing that your father was the one that was doing the using and abusing." Tristan let out a bitter laugh as he shook his head. He moved away from the window and faced Miles and continued "I am so sorry, what happened to you...what I said, I didn't know"

"I didn't give you a chance to know, Tris. It's my fault. I should have told you...why didn't I tell you?" The last part was a question to himself.

"I don't know, Miles" Tristan answered softly.

A comfortable silence fell between them as they stared at each other. Unspoken words and broken promises were all laid out between them, like a scattered deck of cards in a game of poker.

"Maya found out," Miles blurted.

The mention of Maya made Tristan recoil his hand slightly away from him, but Miles, quickly grabbed at it to reclaim it back. Tristan looked at their hands together.

Miles squeezed his hand " Tristan, I need you to look at me. Please...look at me," he begged.

It took several seconds for Tristan to pull his head up to meet his gaze. There was sadness and pain his eyes, and he could even see a hint of anger there too.

"You need to know that I don't have feelings for her. Not anymore,  I haven't since you kissed me that night during the thunderstorm" Miles tried to reassure him.

"Somehow, she found out and told me that I needed to go to therapy, talk to somebody. I wasn't ready to talk to tell anyone quiet yet. I mean, I did try to tell Frankie and Hunter, but they just brushed it off and blamed me for anything that my father reprimanded me for," he explained."Maya was already going to therapy, she was still dealing with her ex boyfriend's suicide, Cam?" Miles asked.

Tristan nodded. "That's why I gave her a ride. Because we were going to the same place, for our problems," he confirmed.

"So that's why I pushed you away, Tris. I had to. I don't know. Half of it has to do with my dad...and the other half, the fact that the people that I care about, always seem to leave me. I don't deserve them. I'm broken." Miles confessed his deepest fear.

"Miles"

 "But then, you came along...you came along and made me whole again." Miles's voice was heavy with feeling. He looked up through his damp lashes,Tristan was entirely focused on him, his teeth worrying his bottom lip.

"When we broke up, I lost it. I felt like the pieces that made my heart whole again, were now scattered, slipping from my reach. I coul-I can't let go of you, Tris. I need you. The harder I tried to hold on, the more I pushed you away. I've never been in love before...and it scared-scares me how much I love you.

The bright, soft warmth in Tristan’s eyes sent a shiver down Miles’s spine. While Tristan stayed quiet, he was smiling, so faintly it seemed like a distant idea.

In that moment, the sound of the door opening in the shop, filled the space. They both turned around at the invasive noise to see that, Maya had just entered The Dot, and she was coming their way.

 

 

 ~ To be continued~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is something so innocent and bare about someone laying out their feelings to another...  
> Songs for this chapter  
> Love Song- Mariee Siox  
> If I Can't Let Go-Levi Kreis  
> You Send Me(Sam Cooke Cover)- Caught A Ghost
> 
> Hope you guys liked this chapter. It was way to angsty.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, save it for a rainy day"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is tad bit late. I just had surgery so I'm a little off my game for a couple of weeks.  
> I kinda ventured off the whole Lab Partners and grand gesture route. I think Miles's grand gesture in mind was when he told Tristan the truth about his dad's abuse. I hope you guys liked this final update.  
> Comments are ALWAYS welcomed on any of my fics. They allow me to see if people are enjoying, your opinions, and things I can improve as a writer. 
> 
> Songs for this fic  
> Was I For You?-Night Beds  
> I'm Through-Ingrid Michaelson  
> Nocturne No.3 in A minor- Yiruma

Maya headed towards them with determined steps, her eyes sending daggers towards Miles. Miles swore under his breath, he knew why she was there. He had forgotten to give her a drive to her therapy session that was 30 minutes ago, minutes he spent on Tristan. As she came closer, Miles could visibly see Tristan tense and close off.

_No.That was the last thing Miles wanted him to do._

He tightened his grip on Tristan's hand to get his attention, to let him know that he didn't need to worry. Tristan looked up at him and gave a small smile, a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

For half a heartbeat Miles wanted to lean over and kiss that sad smile off his face and replace it with Tristan's usual glowing one. But before he could even decide on it, Maya had reached their table and was now looking between them.

"What the hell Miles? I waited for 45 minutes in the parking lot and you didn't show up. Then I ask around and someone tells me that they saw you walk into The Dot and then I find you here, just chatting away enjoying a nice late," her voice carried in the almost vacant shop. The few that were there, turned around at the commotion.

 _"Look,_ I'm sorry. I just had to do something-

"I have to go," Tristan cut in. Before Miles could stop him, Tristan got up from the seat and walked swiftly out of The Dot.

Miles closed his eyes and let out a small sigh. He opened them a second later to find Maya staring at him with a certain expression on her face.

"What?" he asked.

"You love him, don't you?" she asked softly,"I saw it on your face when he walked out."

Miles felt his face go warm as she said those words. _Yes, he loved him...passionately._ When Maya had broken up with him, and his father continued to abuse him, emotionally and verbally, Tristan remained the only constant in his life.The bright eyed, dimpled, caring boy was still his in some way, he was still there.

"Mile-" she began

Miles got up suddenly. He had to go after him. He couldn't let Tristan go, he needed to go after him.

"Maya. Yes, I love him. I love him so much that it consumes me. I love him so much that I need to go after him. So please, can this wait?" Miles pleaded desperately.

Her expression sobered after his declaration. Nodding slightly, she let go of what she wanted to say to him and let him go. Miles gave her a small thankful smile, as he headed towards the door.

"Hey Miles!"

His hand paused on the door handle. 

"I think he loves you too," she said.

Miles could feel the beginnings of a smile appear on his mouth. He opened the door and stepped onto the sidewalk, breathing in the air. He looked up at the sky, the clouds were getting grey and dark. It was going to rain. He surveyed his eyes around the busy square to see if he could spot a tall, black haired boy. _His_ , tall black haired boy.

He walked further down the walk, searching his eyes everywhere. He didn't find him, he was too late. He lost him again. He took his keys out of his pocket and headed back to Degrassi, where he had left his car.

* * *

 

 

As he rounded the corner, he caught a glimpse of dark haired boy walking into the Degrassi Greenhouse. Tristan. His steps quickened as he headed towards Tristan,his heart pounding with every step he took

He found Tristan at the spot. _Their_ spot. The place in between the grove, where they would both sneak out of class to make out with each other. Miles missed it. The thrilling sensation he got whenever he sent or received a text from Tristan telling the other to meet at their spot. It was like a forbidden hideaway. A place that they could show how they felt about each other, without prying eyes.

"Tris," he said softly.

The other boy rose up from his seat in surprise, turning towards Miles. "Miles, I-wha-what are you doing here?" Tristan asked.

"I had to come after you"

Tristan sighed and sat back down on the bench. He walked over and sat next to him. They sat there together in a comfortable silence, watching the first drops of rain fall onto the pavement.

"When I kissed you during the storm and then you kissed me back, I knew that was it.I was gone and you had me," Tristan began. "Then you began to change, close yourself off from me. Then the weed stuff happened, and then the whole thing with Maya...I thought everything was one sided. I thought that I was the only one in love in our relationship. You were right, about me wanting someone to love me. I-I just wanted to feel that someone actually wanted me, wanted me with my flaws and all."

''Tri-" Miles began.

"Did you know I had an eating disorder?"

"W-what?" Miles looked shockingly at Tristan. 

"Yeah," he laughed bitterly."I used to be so fucking fat."

"Tristan," he urged softly.

"I was hospitalized, fainted during a drama performance. I hated myself, Miles. I wanted to be just like everyone else. I would look in the mirror and see someone who was  worthless, fat, disgusting, pathetic.

"Oh..Tris" 

"The-then, I came out," he continued, looking away, "People treated me like crap."

"Who?" Miles asked, impulsively.

"What are you going to do? Punch the people that bullied me?"Tristan let out a small laugh.

''Maybe," he said a little embarrassingly.

Tristan snorted "It doesn't matter anymore, Miles. That's all in the past. I'm proud of who I am," he said confidently.

"Good. You should be," Miles replied. He wasn't sure if he'd ever felt connected to someone before like he did with Tristan in that moment. Tristan had been through so much...pain and hurt. Yet, he still looked at the world through caring and loving eyes, always trying to see the good in everyone. Something, he had yet to learn how to do.

''When we broke up. I thought it was my fault. I thought that if I hadn't of pu-pushed you, if I hadn't tried to play hero, you wouldn't have pushed me away. I was confused and angry. More at myself then you. That's why I tried so hard to get you back, to make it up to you. Then you pushed me away again and it absolutely broke me." Tristan's voice wavered."

"I-I am so sorry, Tris"

"I know you are," Tristan replied, "I know."

The soft drizzle of rain, turned into a downpour, causing them both to pull their jackets up over their heads and leave the bench.

"Lets go into my car, I can give you a ride home, Tris," Miles said over the sound of the rain.

Tristan hesitated slightly. "Tris, please, come on, it's not safe,'' he urged again.

"Okay," Tristan agreed.

They both ran to the parking lot. Miles dug his keys out his pocket and opened  the door to his convertible and then unlocked the passenger door for Tristan.

The rain drummed on the windshield as they sat in the car quietly. Miles couldn't bring himself to turn the car on. He wanted to make the moment with Tristan last. He turned to the other boy in the seat next to him.

Tristan's hair was wet, plastered to his head. It looked even darker then it did before, if that was even possible. His pale skin seemed to glow in the dim lit car. His lips were red and wet, kissable. Miles shook his head and turned his head forward. 

"You love me," Tristan said quietly from the passenger side.

Miles turned to him in surprise. Tristan was blushing, a rosy tint that splayed around his high cheekbones. There was a look in Tristan's eyes that hadn't been there in a long time. It made Miles shudder slightly. 

"Yes, Tristan, I love you." He reached his hand and placed it on Tristan's cheek, rubbing his thumb lightly on top of the other boys's cheekbone.

"You love me," Tristan said again, biting his lip.

"Yes, I do." Miles pressed a small kiss on his cheek and moved back.

"You love me," he asked a third time,looking into Miles's eyes.

"Yes." Miles grabbed Tristan's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently as he closed his eyes.

 Tristan let out a small gasp before gently saying "I love you too."

And at that moment, Tristan leaned in and closed the space between them, pressing his lips onto Miles's. An explosion of total peace and serenity overwhelmed him as Tristan's lips covered his. They were the perfect calm to his storm. The sound of their kissing, hummed out the rain in the background. It was only them in the moment.

"Miles, I lov-" Tristan muttered in between kisses," I love you", like a desperate prayer.

Miles moved  way from Tristan's lips and trailed kisses down to his creamy neck. Miles's pulse was pounding in his ears and he couldn't help but shiver from his wet clothes. He continued to kiss and nip at Tristan's neck, eliciting a small whimper from the other boy, as he sucked hard on the area near his collar bone.

Miles shivered, feeling Tristan’s hand in his hair, gripping, and tugging gently at the soft brown locks. Tristan tasted so good, something like citrus and rain. A taste that, Miles would never want to forget. 

The boy’s shifted, and for a maddening second, space broke between their lips. “God-” he whined helplessly, his voice cracking as Tristan yanked him desperately back into the kiss. His mouth was warm, and wet, working hungrily against his own. Tristan could feel the desperation and pent up emotion escaping Tristan's body, one hand freeing itself from his hair and moving to scrape down his back. Miles shuddered. Every time they parted, even for a moment, he felt the loss, and Miles wondered how he’d  _ever_  survived a second without having Tristan’s lips on his.

A little start of alarm shuddered through him as he could feel Tristan tense a little when he tongue touched against the entrance of Tristan's mouth. 

The brown haired boy broke the kiss, gasping helplessly, panting in wide-eyed silence. He stared slightly up at Tristan, all flushed, and delicate, his lips damp and swollen from the kiss. “Sorry.” he breathed, not sure if he should be apologizing, but better safe than sorry.

"N-no," Tristan cleared his throat,"Don't. You're fine. I just..uh..I was just surprised." Tristan blushed.

"Oh, gosh I'm sorry"

"No..no. No, really. You're fine," moving his hands down Miles's arms." I liked it.. I jus-just, let's take it slow? Yeah?" Tristan stammered, his words falling out quick and clumsy.

"Yeah, of course." He placed a quick kiss on Tristan's cheek and another one on his mouth, lingering slightly.The sudden sound of a lightening clap seemed to shake the car.

''We seem to always make out during a storm, don't we?" Miles stated jokingly. 

"Yeah and I don't mind one bit"

 

 

 

 

 

 

~The End~

 

 


End file.
